Dominoes
by Starlightdevil
Summary: Rose finds herself with the Teen Titans and isn't feeling very welcomed. Connor is stuck having feelings for his fellow female team-mates. Dick has trouble keeping the newer and bigger team together. Starfire is trying to fit in with the newer titans. Cyborg is being the glue that keeps everyone together. Raven has trouble making friends with the new team. Rated M for the future.


**Hey! Thank you for taking your time to read this. This is a new and improved version of 'Say the Magic Word' (My earlier story)**

**(FYI This story is written in first person and switches point of views once or twice per chapter. When I switches you will know.)**

**(I don't own Teen Titans though I wish I did)**

**Bold=Conversation**

_Italic=Thoughts _

**Hope you enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0**

_**Connor's Point of View**_

"**Ugh…**" I mumble to myself under my breath. I try to think back to what happened before I blacked out, but nothing comes. I give up thinking what happened earlier and take focus on the present. I try to open my eyes but it hurts too much to even try so I let my other senses take control. I hear two sets of footsteps nearby walking around. Now I wonder if it is my fellow team-mates or some low-life crooks who somehow knocked me out. Though no one is talking. At least I don't think anyone is talking. My head is already throbbing so badly it's hard enough trying to figure out which way is up. I smell the funky yet familiar scent of fresh herbal tea nearby, which has to mean one set of footsteps belongs to Raven because she is the only one I know that can keep that stuff down. Just knowing she is around I'm ten-times more comfortable. I ease up some and lean back in my chair. That's when I realize there isn't a back to it and fall backwards, straight towards the floor. I can't catch myself fast enough before I'm on a collision course to the ground. I brace for impact but it never comes.

"**I told you we shouldn't have put in a stool! He should be lying in a bed in the infirmary!**" Said a mono-tone voice from a distance, as footsteps rushed towards me.

"**Well if you help me carry him there, you can get what you want.**" Snapped another voice that I recognize easily. Rose. That's who caught me. Thank goodness for her fast reflexes. I try to open my eyes again and it was a somewhat of a success even though it hurt. A lot. I look up and there is her bright face. Her snow-white hair is all pushed over to one side. Her face looks happy, yet sad at the same time. She drops to the floor still holding me in her arms. She gets on her knees then rests my head on her lap.

"**No. I'm fine.**" I croak out as I relax my body to the cold tile floor.

"**See he'll be fine Raven. Remember, he's part superman!**" She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"**Well, I'll be fine when I figure out what happened. I'm blank. I don't remember a thing.**" I say

"**Well it's been about an hour since the 'incident'.**" Raven remarked, recalling the earlier events.

"**Actually, it's been 46 minutes since your embarrassing whopping." **Rose said sweetly looking down at me with her blue eye.

"**Wh… What?**" I replied childishly. I rubbed my head and try to look around at my surroundings so I wouldn't have to face that gorgeous face that makes me stutter like an idiot. I see that I'm lying in the middle of the Titan Tower kitchen and in the corner of my eye I saw my team-mate Raven over by the stove, stirring what I assume is her tea bags in pot. I move my hand further up past my chin to my nose. As soon as I touch it, I regret it.

"**Careful**" Raven said. "**Your badly hurt. We still haven't reset your nose, nor bandaged your bruises.**"

"**Well here's my problem. I don't remember what happened. Only so many people or things can do this to me. I'm practically invincible. **" I interjected.

"**Well…**" Raven began though she was quickly interrupted by Rose who looked down at me and rubbed my cheek softly than proudly proclaimed

"**I took you down in only one sweep.**" After she said that I saw a slight but obvious grin underneath Raven's cowl.

"_Great. Whatever happened must have been hilarious for them, but embarrassing for me…_"

After a moment Raven continued. "**Well we were to some hand-to-hand combat training and Nightwing thought a sparring session between you and Ravager would be great for everyone to watch. 'The Powerhouse against The Strategist' as Nightwing said."**

"_I remember it now. Why do I have to be such an idiot sometimes?_"

"**Once the session began I went head on and Rose used my momentum to her advantage and rolled me out of the ring where I fell on Cassie and said things I shouldn't have. Then she beat the fool out of me. Then I blacked out. That's all I remember.**" I finished.

"**Exactly.**" Raven mumbled.

"**Well after you blacked out Starfire got a hold of Cassie while Raven and Cyborg assessed your wounds.**" Rose continued. "**Cassie broke free from Starfire's grip and told us she only wanted to talk to you and only you would know where to find her and flew off too fast for either Starfire or Beast Boy to stop her.**"

"**And that brings us to my question. Do you know where Cassie is, Connor?**" Raven asked, as she turned off the stove and walked up to us then sat down on the tile floor.

"**Yes.**" I answered timidly.

"**Well?**" Raven snapped "**Where is she? Let me know where she is, so me and the team can bring her back before something happens.**"

I hesitate before I answer Raven. I know I should go talk to Cassie myself but I don't want to get beat up like I did earlier. I look up and see Rose staring down at me. I can tell that we both have the same idea. That's when she put the plan into motion. She helped me up and walked me back to my stool I was on earlier then she turned back to Raven, who was starting to get up from the floor.

"**I think he should be the one to go talk to blondie himself. It's his problem not ours.**" Rose said mockingly as if asking for a fight. That obviously got Raven angry. I could see it in her eyes beneath her cowl.

"**It is our problem! We are a team! We have to find her before something happens.**" Raven yelled walking over towards Rose consumed with annoyance.

I watch as my friends scream at each other and argue about who is going to talk to Cassie. I thought I knew what Rose was thinking but now she doesn't look like she is acting anymore. The way she looks and the way she is moving tells me that she is very mad and planning on how to take down Raven. Though she isn't dressed for a fight. She is only in her pajamas even though it's only around 7 o'clock pm. She as on some of the shortest shorts I think I've ever seen in my life. My sleeve as more fabric then that. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Her white tank top is a tad bit wrinkled from sitting in the floor holding me. Her hair is bushy from not brushing it all day and is caught in the string of her eye patch. I think she is the only girl in the galaxy that can make an eye patch sexy, and that is insanely hard to pull off.

"**He's a big boy. I think he can handle his little princess.**" Rose joked as she stopped moving so I was out of Raven's sight. That's the signal I guess.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I'm really getting tired of this brat getting in the way of everything that I care about. It's like shes trying to tear apart the team one by one. I must make this stop now but in a professional and mature way.

"**You don't seem to understand the severity of the situation do you?**" I speak as calmly and slowly as I can so I don't make matters any worse then they already are. My voice cracks as I speak due to the anger I'm feeling.

"_I can do this._" I say to myself before she speaks again. I try to take myself away from being so consumed in the conversation so I turn back to my herbal tea and start to pour the tea from the pot into a pitcher.

"**You don't think I understand? Do you think I'm an idiot!?**" Her voice rang throughout the kitchen and shook my very bones.

"_Control the situation!_" My conscious screams as I pour myself a cup of my tea then I take a sip and put it down on the counter beside the sink. Then I turn myself so I'm facing her then I speak.

"**I never said such things.**" My voice cracked from the stress of controlling my emotions and trying calm down Rose. I regret saying that now because I'm pretty sure it sounded like I was mocking her.

"_This is not going to end well._" I say to myself as I pick up my cup and take another sip of tea.

"**No, I got the message. Loud and clear. You just don't want me working on the team because of my father. That's why your acting like such a witch. Oh wait. You are a witch." **

The last four words replayed back repeatedly in my head. "**_You are a witch._**" That's when I put down my cup of tea, then pick up the pitcher of tea and ready myself for a fight.

"**Forget ending this peacefully. You crossed a line. Now you will regret every calling me that.**"

"**I will regret calling you a witch? I only said it because it's the truth.**" She spat back.

That's when I lost all control of my actions and my emotions. I flung the pitcher of scolding hot tea straight towards her. I threw it harder then I thought but the speed of my throw didn't even seem to phase Rose. Once it was a couple of inches away she ducked. I used my telekinetic powers to lower the pitcher's trajectory and slam right into her face. That seemed to catch her off guard. At least for a moment at least. She caught the now-empty pitcher before it hit the floor. It seemed that the tea went all over her. It seemed to have darkened her once white hair and stained her white tank top.

"**You stained my favorite tank top... Now I'm pissed.**" She said. Her face looked so serene yet I know better. She's planning on how to get me back.

"_I can't let her think of another way to hurt me or the team. I guess I will just have to interrupt her thinking._" I come running straight towards her as fast as I can. She may only be a couple of feet away from me but I need to get her now. She just watched me as I ran towards her. At first it was strange but then I came to realize who I was up against. I tried to slow down and stop but it was too late. She slammed the pitcher I threw into my side and I sled into the cabinets. In the corner of my eye I see that she wasn't going to wait for me to gather myself so I recover as quickly as I can. She reaches down to slap me but freezes. She probably has just realized what she is doing but I won't let her get away for calling me a "witch" so I take her moment of hesitation and tackle her to the cold tile floor. We both have each other in a death grip so I try to roll her around so she will let go.

"**Cat fight!**" someone screams on the top of their lungs. I hear what the person says but chose to ignore it because I'm busy at the moment.

"**Raven! You should know better!**" another voice says. I hear a set of footsteps come near us and then a heavy gasp. Then I don't hear any footsteps.

"**Oh no you don't.**" says the first voice.

"**Friend Beast Boy, why do you hold us back from stopping friends Raven and Rose from hurting each other?**" says yet another voice.

"**Because y'all are stupid enough to stop it! C'mon it a cat fight! How often do you see this?**" I loosen my grip on Rose to see just who is watching our fight. Outside the kitchen door is a giant green octopus. Wrapped in its tentacles was the rest of the Teen Titans. Starfire looked dumbfounded at the situation an told the octopus "**If you want to watch two women fighting you can watch me fight Wonder Girl for hurting friend Connor.**"

"**There will be no more fighting!**" yelled Nightwing "**and Gar let us go!**"

"**Yea salad head, let us go!**" Cyborg pitched in

"**Fine… Your screaming ruined the mood for me so I guess there isn't a point.**" Beast Boy said, sounding defeated as he shape shifted back into himself.

"**Now, get off of each other!**" Nightwing yelled as he pulled me off her Rose and held me back. Before Starfire could grab Rose she lunged for me and slapped me across the face. I felt her fingernails dig into my skin as she was pulled away by Starfire.

"**Friends, please stop!**" cried Starfire.

"**I'm done.**" Rose said very peacefully.

"**Me too.**" I speak up. "**I promise there will be no more fighting.**"

"**I'm keeping you to that promise.**" Nightwing said as he let go of me.

I walked over to Rose as Starfire let her go. She didn't really look like she had been in a fight. She didn't seem to be bruised nor bleeding which was a good sign. The only thing that really showed from out fight was the tea. She was still soaked with dark brown tea. Once I got face to face with her, I asked "**Truce?**"

"**Sure as long as you promise to keep your tea away from me.**" She joked.

"**It's a deal.**"

"**Uh… well with that put aside we have another problem.**" Cyborg awkwardly spoke.

"**Ugh... What can it be now?**" Nightwing asked, sounding very annoyed.

"**We lost Supes.**" Cyborg replied.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Already a budding romance? Or is it? Like Rose and Raven's relationship? What about Connor's and Rose's relationship? Like Gar? Who would you like to see next? Anyone else on the team that you would like to see more of? I will switch the point of view to one of the other characters in the next chapter. But who's point of view? Did you think the chapter was to short? Opinions? Oh, and just to clarify and be future reference.  
**

**Rose=Ravager **

**Connnor=Superboy/Supes **

**Dick=Nightwing **

**Garfield/Gar=Beast Boy **

**Cassie=Wonder Girl  
**

**Victor=Cyborg**

**Koriand'r=Starfire**

**Just if you got confused those are their real names and their super hero alter ego.**


End file.
